La venganza de Piedmon
by lokaria Akire
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el pasado de uno de los niños elegidos volviera para acabar co todos ellos? Cinco años despues de vencr a Malomyotismon T.K desaparece y una antigua "amiga" de Matt que da la casualidad que es una niña elegida se muda al piso de enfrente.
1. Chapter 1

1 – El abismo

Su vida estaba en mis manos, otra vez, pero aquella vez yo no estaba allí para ayudarle, esta vez yo era la causante de todos sus problemas. Solo tenía que soltarle la mano y cumpliría mi misión de venganza pero no podía hacerlo esos ojos tan idénticos a los de su hermano, esos ojos tan idénticos a los de Matt, me impedían vengarme de él así.

- ¿A que esperas? – Dijo mi padre a mi espalda – Prometiste vengarme.

- ¡Piedmon! – gritó T.K al ver a mi padre encerrado en aquel espejo. – Yaiza despierta. – Me suplicó agarrándose desesperadamente de mi mano.

- No voy a hacerlo – dije ayudando a subir al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo. – Así no. – dije golpeándolo y dejándolo inconsciente a mis pies. – Primero acabaremos con todo su mundo. – dije intentando convencer a mi padre.

- Como quieras querida hija. – dijo posando su mano desde el otro lado de su prisión cristalina. – Pero recuerda que el y sus amiguitos me destruyeron o lo intentaron.

Ya me cansaba escuchar como mi padre me relataba la historia de cómo los malvados niños elegidos había intentado dominar el mundo y como mis tíos Puppetmon, Metalseadramon y Machinedramon habían dado sus vidas para intentar impedirlo; pero fue él, Piedmon el magnánimo, como me explico que le llamaban los Digimons del Digimundo antes de que los niños elegidos les lavaran el cerebro haciéndoles creer todo lo que a ellos les interesaba. Yo nunca había llegado a recordar nada después de llegar al Digimundo hasta que desperté hacía cosa de un mes en un espejo parecido al que en ese momento encerraba a mi padre, pero a diferencia de él yo pude salir de allí con un aparatito que mi padre me explicó que era un dispositivo digital y era lo que los niños elegidos usaban para hacer digievolucionar a sus malvados compañeros Digimon; después de salir del espejo encontré a Piedmon también dormido y lo intenté sacar de allí pero solo pude despertarlo, así como despertó le pregunté que hacía allí, como habíamos llegado hasta aquellos cristales y por ultimo quien era él, porque su cara me sonaba y él me respondió explicándome la historia de los malvados niños elegidos a mi primera pregunta, a la segunda respondió que era obra de esos infames criminales y a la tercera sonrió fingiendo ternura y dijo:

FLASHBACK

_- ¿No me recuerdas?- dijo tapándose la cara llorando – mi querida hija no me recuerda. – afirmó muy apenado._

_- ¿Tu eres mi padre? – Pregunté incrédula – pero tú eres un Digimon._

_- No querida – dijo secándose las lagrimas – esos malditos mocosos me convirtieron en esto, después de secuestrarte y encerrarte en ese espejo del que has escapado._

_- Entonces he de salvar al Digimundo y sacarte de ahí – dije cogiendo una gran piedra y disponiéndome a tirarla contra en vidrio._

_- No podrás liberarme así – dijo sonriente – dudo que puedas liberarme. – añadió aun más sonriente desconcertándome por completo._

_- ¿Y que esperas que haga? – pregunté muy molesta ante tanta sonrisa. - ¿Quieres que vaya a esos criminales tan peligrosos a sugerirles que te liberen ahora que ya controlan este mundo? – dije de forma sarcástica._

_- No solo quiero vengarme del que nos encerró aquí – dijo sorprendiéndome – Si él desaparece todos ellos se rendirán fácilmente. _

_- Está bien como se llama ese mal nacido – pregunté muy decidida. – Voy a hacerle pagar por todo el daño que te esta causando._

_- T.K Takaishi – mi corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar aquel nombre._

_- Pero T.K es... era mi mejor amigo – dije con tono de suplica. – Por favor padre, no me pidas que dañe a T.K._

_- Esta bien hija – dijo con compasión – No quería tener que recurrir a esto, él te creyó muerta es más él fue el que te encerró en esa cárcel de vidrio.- dijo haciendo que cerrara los puños con tal fuerza que mis uñas atravesaron mi piel haciéndome sangrar las palmas de las manos._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día ideé junto a mi padre nuestra venganza, pero llegado el momento de culminarla y deshacerme del que una vez fuera mi mejor amigo y el único que me entendía, fallé.

Después de haberle perdonado la vida solo para convertírsela en un infierno lo encerré siguiendo las instrucciones de mi padre, T.K estaba ahora encadenado a una pared en el fondo de aquella cueva en la que se hallaban los espejos de Piedmon y el mío.

- Creímos que habías muerto – dijo mientras yo le daba la espalda. – creíamos que moriste en aquel incendio junto a tus padres.

- No mientas – le ordené dándome la vuelta violentamente y acuclillándome a su altura, puesto seguía sentado en el suelo. – Tú y tus amiguitos intentasteis matar a mi padre. – dije señalando en la dirección en la que se encontraba la cárcel de Piedmon.

- Piedmon no es tu padre. – dijo mirándome suplicante a los ojos. – Tu padre murió junto con tu madre en aquel incendio hace casi ocho años ya. – esquivé sus ojos, esos ojos siempre parecían decir la verdad en su caso y en el caso de Matt, en el caso de Matt estaban llenos de frialdad pero una vez esta se derretía era la persona más dulce del mundo. – Él también te extraña. – dijo al ver como lo miraba.

- No se de quien me hablas – mentí – Además, ¿por qué debería escucharte? – pregunté muy molesta.

- Porque yo no te miento – dijo mientras yo me sentaba observándolo más detenidamente. – Y sabes perfectamente que hablo de Matt, él es la razón por la cual no me has matado, ¿verdad? – preguntó con la misma sonrisa en su cara que cuando me preguntaban él y Tai si me gustaba Matt cuando éramos pequeños y yo estaba en la tierra.

- ¿Qué tal están todos? – pregunté al recordar aquello olvidándome de todo lo demás.

– Tai sigue detrás de Sora, Joe estudia medicina, Izzi está saliendo con una chica que se llama Mimi tal vez no la conozcas y tal vez te llevases muy mal con ella es una adicta a la moda. – Nos reímos. – Yo estoy enamorado de la chica más maravillosa del mundo y Matt aun guarda tu armónica.

- ¿Aun la guarda? – Pregunté muy sorprendida – Creí que se cansaría de ella y la tiraría. – Dije mirando la oscura pared de roca – Nunca fuimos uña y carne, no como tu y yo. – me reí sin ganas.

- Pero Matt nunca te ha podido olvidar – dijo intentando coger algo de su bolsillo, al verlo se lo quité. Era un dispositivo digital más moderno que el mío, una especie de agenda electrónica y un sobre. – Antes de que recibiera tu "llamada de emergencia", estaba a punto de llevarle a los demás las fotos de 1999 el año en que nos convertimos en los niños elegidos. – dijo devolviéndome a la realidad.

- Se ha acabado nuestra charla, ahora espera aquí a que tu vida sea un infierno – le dije con el tono de voz más hostil que pude usar. – Veamos que fotos son. – dije pasando delante de Piedmon hacía la salida de la cueva ignorándolo por completo. – Me acuerdo de este día. – dije sacando la primera foto en la que estábamos Sora, Tai, Matt, Kari y yo, Tai agarraba a Matt de la camiseta y este que se sabía defender perfectamente estaba dándole un puñetazo a Tai en la cara, mientras Sora y Kari me sujetaban para que no pegara al bruto de Tai.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos todos o casi todos en el parque de en frente de la casa de Tai y Kari jugábamos al escondite y le tocaba contar a Tai que como siempre hizo trampa.

- ¡Tramposo! – Grité llamando la atención de todos - ¡Tai es un tramposo, Tai es un tramposo! – Dije canturreando en tono burlón.

- Y Yaiza esta enamorada del tontaina de Matt – dijo haciéndome la burla pero con su propio verso, mientras yo me sonrojaba y Matt se acercaba a Tai peligrosamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Retira eso – dijo Matt empujando a Tai que sonrió. - ¡Que lo retires Yagami! – dijo realmente enfadado.

Y sin saber como empezaron a empujarse hasta llegar al momento foto que fue cuando mi madre esperando encontrarnos jugando nos saco la foto y un par de segundos después Tai tenía la nariz rota, Matt tenía deshilachada la camiseta y los nudillos hinchados, yo tenía moratones en los brazos de lo fuerte que me habían sujetado Kari y Sora y estas un chichón porque se habían dado de cara contra el suelo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-"_Tai siempre ha sido un bruto"_ – pensé y saqué la siguiente foto en la cual salíamos Izzi, T.K y yo aparentemente jugando a un videojuego.

FLASHBACK

Habían llegado ya T.K, Izzi y Kari a mi casa. Estábamos estrenando mi videoconsola cuando se me ocurrió retar a Izzi y no precisamente a los videojuegos.

- Izzi te reto a... – comencé a decir mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. – A que no eres capaz de meterte con mi consola en la pagina de Internet de la NASA. – dije muy sonriente.

- claro que puedo – dijo empezando a configurar mi consola. – Pero eso ¿es legal? – preguntó dejándolo todo a un lado.

- y que más da – dije mirando el reloj – te quedan veinte minutos antes de que lleguen los demás. – dije canturreando.

- Mi hermano no se si podrá venir – dijo T.K algo triste. – tenía clases de bajo.

- Mejor si fueran de alto ¿no creéis? – pregunté haciendo la broma. Menos de diez minutos después Izzi nos había metido en la página de la NASA desde mi consola.

- Te dije que podría. – Dijo pasándome el mando – la X sirve para escribir, el circulo sirve para escoger las letras que quieres poner para escribir, el triangulo sirve para pasar de pagina y el cuadrado para borrar pero solo las letras. – en ese momento yo estaba reescribiendo algunos documentos o como le dije a los demás cuando llegaron "estaba corrigiendo unos cuentos". Izzi me había engañado y esos documentos simplemente eran unas copias que el se había bajado de la pagina de la NASA hacía tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Solo me quedaban por ver las ultimas dos fotos pero solo ver la primera ya supe de donde eran, el día la hora todo en esas fotos estaba grabado en mi memoria.

FLASHBACK

Era mi undécimo cumpleaños, estaba en mi casa con mis amigos, mis padres y mi armónica. Adoraba el tocar mi armónica a escondidas en la terraza, sin que nadie me viera pero todos me escucharan. Yo siempre conseguía reunir a todos mis amigos en mi cumpleaños, incluidos T.K y Matt.

- Te deseamos todos – estaban terminando de cantarme - ¡Cumpleaños feliz! – terminaron su desafinada pero conmovedora canción.

- ¿Quién quiere tarta? – preguntó mi madre mientras yo como siempre me escabullía a la terraza, pero esta vez no miré si estaba sola simplemente me coloqué delante de la barandilla cerré los ojos y empecé a tocar una canción algo melancólica pero sabía que a uno de mis amigos le encantaba.

- Sabes que me encanta esa canción – dijo desde un rincón Matt pero yo seguía tocando con los ojos cerrados aquella melodía creyendo que en realidad me había imaginado esa voz. – Yaiza... – dijo más cerca de mí y ahí fue donde nos sacaron la foto o al menos la primera de las dos ultimas.

- ¡Matt! – grité sorprendida cuando por fin acabé abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que no me lo había imaginado. – Lo siento – me disculpé por no haberle hecho caso.

- ... – Matt estaba sentado enfrente de mí mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules. – Yaiza... – dijo mi nombre como escapándosele de un suspiro.

- No toco tan mal – dije al ver como me miraba acusadoramente sin quitarme la vista de encima. - ¿Matt estas bien? – pregunté al rato ya algo preocupada. - ¡¡¡¡Matt!!!! – le grité en el oído para que reaccionara sin saber que al acercarme a él se había puesto más rojo que un tomate.

- ¿Estas tonta? – Dijo muy enfadado – casi me dejas sordo. – recalcó. - ¡es que eres tonta! – afirmó aun muy enfadado. – Yo que solo estaba mirándote...

- Si yo soy tonta tu eres una copia de Tai – dije muy enfadada. – pero solo en el tamaño del cerebro. – dije empujándole como solía hacer con Tai cuando me enfadaba con él.

- Me has empujado – dijo desde e suelo muy sorprendido. – Tú nunca me habías empujado. – en verdad ni empujado ni siquiera rozado.

- Perdón – dije tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero Matt nada más cogerla sonrió y me tiró encima de él. – Si eres... imbécil – dije completamente roja ahora que él era el que estaba encima de mí.

- Mala respuesta – dijo dejándome levantar y levantándose él también. - ¿Preparada para sufrir? – dijo abalanzándose sobre mí.

- esta vez no me pillaras desprevenida Ishida – dije saltando hacía un lado pero él, antes de caerse, se abrazó a mi y nos reímos. Y esa es la segunda foto. Después de eso me puse rojísima al igual que él y nos soltamos.

- Toca la canción otra vez – me pidió cogiendo la armónica del suelo, porque se había caído con tanto jugar y me la puso en la mano.

- Te la regalo – dije con una sonrisa. – Se que tu sabes tocar esa canción y seguro que la tocas mejor que yo. – afirmé muy sonriente y Matt se sentó a mi lado y tocó aquella canción que tanto le gustaba a modo de gracias, más tarde Tai entró corriendo en la terraza sacándome a la rastra para que abriera los regalos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya sabía quienes eran mis principales objetivos en mi futura venganza.

- Todos fingieron ser mis amigos y después me encerraron, solo porque mi padre quería lo mejor para el Digimundo – dije tristemente volviéndome a dirigir hacia donde estaba Piedmon. – Padre, tengo su dispositivo digital y por lo que parece este dispositivo puede abrir portales conectando la tierra con el Digimundo.

- Bien – dijo satisfecho por mi trabajo. – Ahora solo necesitamos que nuestro querido T.K abra el portal. – dijo terminando de hablar con una risa algo siniestra.

- está bien – dije dirigiéndome hacia el lugar donde T.K había aparecido en el cual vi una televisión, con la que cargué hasta llegar al frente de T.K que me miró sonriente. – Abre la puerta – dije tirándole el D3.

- ¿Y si me niego? – dijo desafiante, pero recibió su respuesta con una patada en el estomago. – No pienso abrirla hasta que no te des cuenta de que Piedmon no es tu padre. – le asesté otra patada para que se callara pero antes de que le diera una tercera patada me miró y él bien sabía que no podía pegarle mirándole a los ojos.

- Piensa que si tus amiguitos vienen por ti cuando no aparezcas será peor – dije apartando la vista. – Aquí jugaran en el terreno de mi padre y eso les dificultará más las cosas. – dije haciendo que me escuchara. – Además no pienso dañar a Kari la primera, primero la debilitare. – dije de la manera más hostil y despiadada que se me ocurrió, mientras el joven de dieciséis años empezaba a llorar como cuando tenía ocho. – De lo que tienes que estar seguro es de que si no me abres la puerta ahora, vendrá a buscarte – T.K me miró asustado como si no me conociera. – y si viene a buscarte mi padre seguro que me ordena que la mate y ni tu ni yo queremos eso ¿verdad? – le pregunté colocándome delante de la pantalla. – Pues abre la puerta. – le ordené.

- Puerta digital abierta – dijo mientras esta se abría y antes de entrar le quité el D3 para que no pudiera escapar.

Estaba en el salón de la casa de uno de sus padres, pero ¿de cual? Esa era la pregunta del millón.

- T.K – dijo la voz de un joven desde la puerta – estoy en... Yaiza. – dijo quedándose plantado frente a mí dejando caer la bolsa que llevaba entra las manos.

- ¿Matt? – Pregunté al ver al atractivo joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio despeinado mirándome como en shock - ¡Matt! – grité corriendo para abrazarlo y para mi sorpresa él e correspondió el abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

2 - ¿Dónde has estado?

Seguíamos abrazados en mitad del salón sin decir nada y era mejor así puesto yo sabía que en cuanto alguno de los dos hablara el otro tendría que mentir. Pasados aproximadamente diez minutos desde que nos abrazamos alguien llamó a la puerta y no se si por instinto o por temor nos soltamos y Matt fue a abrir.

- Tai, pesado – dijo Matt al auricular haciéndome sonreír. - ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó en tono molesto mientras yo me acercaba por detrás y me quedaba mirándolo sin decir absolutamente nada. – Tai no te vas a creer quien esta en mi apartamento... – dijo girándose con una de sus escasas sonrisas para comprobar que seguía allí. – No, que te digo que no es Sora. – suspiró y contó hasta diez. – Tai que subas y lo sabrás. – dijo por fin colgando el auricular.

- Sigue igual que hace ocho años – afirmé en cuanto colgó y nuestras caras de felicidad se borraron por completo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas viva? – preguntó recuperando casi por completo la mirada de frialdad que lo caracterizaba. – He estado ocho años de mi vida creyendo que estabas muerta, ¿sabes lo que dolía despertarme cada mañana y ver tu armónica encima de mi mesilla sabiendo que jamás volvería a verte? – preguntó cogiéndome fuertemente del brazo.

- Yo también te he echado de menos – dije tomando un tono algo frío y seco en mi voz. – Lo siento muchísimo, por no haberte dicho nada. – añadí fingiendo estar llorando por lo que me volvió a abrazar para que parara y justo en ese momento llegó Tai gritando.

- ¿¡Quien es esta vez!? – gritó desde la puerta entrando de un salto al salón donde estábamos Matt y yo abrazados. - ¿Quién es esta chica tan guapa? – preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Tú siempre tan bruto. – dije mientras me apartaba de Matt totalmente sonrojada. – Y tan despistado. – añadí al ver que no tenía ninguna idea de quien era.

- Es Yaiza – dijo Matt sin poder contener su alegría.

- ¡Yaiza! – gritó Tai dando un salto en el sitio y me empezó a mirar como si hubiera visto un fantasma. – Tú... tú... estas viva. – dijo llorando. - ¡Estas viva! – gritó corriendo para abrazarme.

- Y luego yo soy el desesperado. – dijo Matt ante mi cara de sorpresa. – Tai, ¿tu no decías que los hombres no lloran? – dijo Matt con una de sus sonrisas picarescas, que solo las usaba cuando nos hacía rabiar a Tai y a mí.

- ¿Tu no has llorado cuando la has visto? – preguntó Tai sonándose los mocos muy sonoramente. – Pero si es tú no... – Matt le tapó la boca y le pegó una colleja.

- Quien os entienda que os compre – dije alborotándoles el pelo. - ¿Qué os parece si quedamos para salir por Odaiba de fiesta en lo que estoy aquí? – pregunté mientras Tai se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sofá y Matt iba a la nevera a por algo de beber. – No se si podré quedarme mucho.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Matt y Tai aparentemente afectados por aquella noticia.

- No encuentro un piso ni trabajo por la zona – Mentí. – Además esto me trae demasiados recuerdos. – dije cogiendo las fotos que le había quitado a T.K y mirándolas una vez más.

- Pero si es cuando te arregle la cara – le dijo Matt a Tai. – Ese día ni me acuerdo por que te pegué. – Matt no sabía mentir, todos en aquel apartamento sabíamos que le había pegado por andar diciendo que la pesada amiga de su hermano le quería.

- ¿No te acuerdas? – Pregunté acercándome mucho a él. – Pues... – dije a escasos centímetros de su cara, mientras él se sonrojaba. – que mala memoria. – dije empujándolo hacia el sofá para que cayera sobre Tai que estaba luchando por contener su risa. Miré el reloj, si quería poder quedarme en Odaiba de verdad tendría que buscar un hotel. – Adiós, me esperan en mi hotel. – mentí con una gran sonrisa. – Matt dame tu teléfono para que quedemos todos para salir por ahí. – le pedí pasándole un papel que estaba en blanco encima de la mesa del salón.

- Claro. – dijo levantándose a toda prisa para buscar un bolígrafo, pero cuando ya no estaba a la vista Tai sacó uno de su chaqueta y me apuntó el número de Matt y debajo el suyo guiñándome un ojo.

- Gracias – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y cogiendo el papelito. – pero no te acostumbres a esto Yagami. – dije riéndome. – Matt, ya nos veremos esta noche, hasta luego. – me despedí desde el salón y salí del apartamento cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me monté en el ascensor pero cuando iba a empezar a bajar alguien entro corriendo. - ¡Matt! – grité asustada.

- No te dejare irte así otra vez – dijo mirándome seriamente. - ¿Y que es eso de que te esperan en tu hotel? – dijo mientras yo le daba la espalda para poderle mentir.

- No es nada – dije sin girarme esperando a que mordiera el anzuelo, y lo mordió. – Para, bruto me haces daño. – dije mientras él me agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – preguntó sin soltarme. – Te has pasado ocho años escondida, - al decir eso mis ojos se llenaron de furia, había dicho que yo me había estado escondiendo cuando de sobras debía de saber que su hermanito me había encerrado en un espejo en el Digimundo. Era un mentiroso. – y ahora vienes para terminar de volverme loco. – dijo parando el ascensor y acercándose mucho a mí.

- "_Bien Yaiza ya lo tienes donde querías" –_Pensé triunfal._ - "pero ¿por qué siento este hormigueo en el estomago y este sentimiento de culpabilidad? –_ Volví a pensar cuando estábamos casi besándonos._ - si en verdad no siento nada por él ¿por qué me cuesta tanto mentirle y creer a mi padre en todo lo que a Matt se refiere?-_ Me aparté bruscamente cuando sentí su aliento frente a mi boca entreabierta. – Matt, yo... no puedo. – dije cerrando los ojos visualizando en mi mente como hubiera sido para mi aquel beso, hubiera sido mi primer beso y en el fondo sabía que era justo como siempre lo había imaginado o casi, solo estaba el pequeño detalle de que él era uno de mis principales objetivos en mi venganza.

- Tienes novio – afirmó mientras yo solo podía mirarlo como si estuviera loco, no más bien como si yo fuera la que estaba loca. – Siento haber sido tan tonto como para pensar que habrías vuelto sola, de verdad lo siento. – dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas. – espero que podamos ser amigos.

- sí, adiós Matt – dije cuando alguien volvió a abrir del ascensor justo en el momento propicio y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. - ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? – dije mientras corría.

Corrí por todo Odaiba, estaba atardeciendo, necesitaba un lugar donde comprarme un móvil desde el cual poder llamar a Tai o al imbécil de Matt. No sabía porque pero me sentía frustrada al saber que no había ido tras de mí cuando salí corriendo del ascensor.

- Señorita, este es el mejor móvil que tenemos. – dijo el chico de pelo granate y cara de fastidio que me atendió.

- No se si podré permitírmelo. – dije para mi misma al ver el precio.

- Bueno yo podría, enchufarte, - dijo alguien detrás del chico. – Claro que tendrás que trabajar media jornada aquí durante un par de meses para pagármelo. – dijo saliendo un chico un año más pequeño que yo, pelirrojo y con una camisa naranja.

- Izzi – dije sorprendida. – Te dije que al final acabarías entre maquinas. – dije con un extraño sentimiento de compasión. Izzi era otro de mis objetivos. Estaba casi igual que cuando desaparecí.

- Tai me llamó, en cuanto Matt te siguió. – dijo muy sonriente. - ¿Quieres vivir conmigo hasta que encuentres piso?

- No, mi novio me espera en el hotel. – mentí con orgullo. – se irá esta tarde y después yo buscaré un piso. – como siempre Izzi tenía algo que añadir, pero no le deje. – Quiero vivir sola. – dije cortante con una mirada asesina.

- está bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Empiezas pasado mañana. Este será tu compañero, Davis esta es Yaiza, Yaiza este es Davis.

- Encantado. – dijo tendiéndome la mano, sobre su cabeza estaban las típicas gafas de Tai. Le estreché la mano y vi sujeto a su cinturón el mismo dispositivo que le había quitado a T.K pero en otros colores.

- Cuida tu dispositivo no siendo que lo pierdas. – dije sin más, sin pensar en la reacción de Izzi ni del chico.

- Eres una niña elegida. – afirmó secamente Izzi. - ¿Quién es tu compañero digital? – preguntó algo intrigado.

- ¿Compañero digital? – Yo no recordaba nada sobre un compañero, es más no recordaba nada sobre como había llegado al Digimundo. Una sensación de mareo me invadió y me sujeté al mostrador.

FLASHBACK

- un nuevo juguete – dijo un Digimon parecido a un títere. – Me vendrá bien jugar contigo antes de que lleguen los demás juguetes.

- Ni lo sueñes Puppetmon – Dije aun con el pelo de color castaño tirando a miel y los ojos de un verde oliva muy oscuro. – Portmon superdigievoluciona. – ordené al Digimon que estaba a mi espalda. Era una especie de lobo que andaba erguido, era gris con dos profundos ojos zafiros idénticos a los de Matt.

**PORTMON **SUPERDIGIEVOLUCIONA EN...** FLASHMON**

- No tocarás a Yaiza. – dijo aquel Digimon. Era igual de grande que Wargreymon, parecía una armadura verde con vida pero detrás de su "yelmo" aun se veían esos ojos zafiro, idénticos a los de Matt. – Estocada rápida. – dijo atacando a Puppetmon a la velocidad de la luz.

- Martillo ametralladora – atacó Puppetmon directamente hacia mí, pero no me dio. - ¿Cómo sabías que no te apuntaba directamente, niña? – preguntó algo asustado y molesto.

- No te quiero matar – dije con voz fría a pesar de tener solo once años. – aun no. – sonreí y Flashmon se colocó a la espalda de Puppetmon. – Dime donde están mis amigos.

- Pronto vendrán – dijo asustado de mi expresión. – pero los mataré igual que a ti. – frunció el ceño. – Corte de cables.

- Espada invisible – dijo Flashmon cortando los hilos que intentaban controlarnos. – Debemos marcharnos y esperarlos en la montaña espiral.

- Espera – dije aun en el mismo sitio. – No les digas que me has visto, y sobre todo no vayas a por los rubios. – dije sonriendo. – Es un consejo, como enemiga. – dije dejándolo completamente confundido. – No tendrás oportunidad si vas a por alguno de ellos.

- Vámonos – ordenó Flashmon volviendo a su forma de Portmon. – Se acercan. – dijo mientras echábamos a correr.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Estoy bien – dije algo confusa. – Mi compañero era Portmon. Pero murió. – miré la cara de susto de Izzi y la de desconfianza de Davis. – Vendré pasado mañana. Gracias por el móvil, llama a todos los niños elegidos, nos vamos de fiesta. – dije fingiendo estar animada.

- sí, nos vemos – dijeron con una mirada de compasión.

Llamé a un hotel que estaba enfrente de mi antigua casa cuando vivía en Odaiba. Pedí una habitación con ordenador y un gran espejo.

- ¿Qué tal va el plan? – dijo Piedmon apareciendo de pronto en uno de los espejos del pasillo de la entrada, cuando entre en la habitación.

- No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. – dije algo molesta, no sabía porque pero ya pocas cosas me sobresaltaban. – El plan va. – dije para no tener que mentir. – Esta noche he quedado con ellos para ir de fiesta, así comprenderé mejor sus puntos débiles.

-Como se nota que eres mi hija. – dijo con una fugaz sonrisa de ¿Malicia?, no seguro que me la había imaginado. – Por cierto, he tenido la visita del Digimon de T.K

- ¿Y que le has hecho para que mantuviera el pico cerrado? – pregunté preocupada por el pobre bicho.

- Lo he encerrado en tu espejo. – dijo muy sonriente. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

- Sí es solo que... – no quería contárselo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que era una mala idea. – Ya tengo al hermano de T.K comiendo de mi mano. – pensé con frialdad aunque se me revolvió el estomago al decir aquello. – Voy a descansar hasta que me llame alguno de los niños elegidos. – dije con desprecio.

- Que descanses – dijo antes de desaparecer de mi espejo y dejar que se viera mi reflejo.

Tenía diecinueve años, era una chica alta guapa, con el pelo rizado de color miel y unos ojos verdes oliva pero algo no me gustó de la manera en que mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada, era una mirada fría, calculadora, vengativa y sin esperanzas.

-"_¿Por qué no me viniste a buscar cuando desperté Portmon?"-_ pensé desilusionada – _"¿Acaso estas muerto de verdad? ¿Te mató Puppetmon? ¿Te mató T.K?" –_ Mi reflejo parecía cada vez más enfadado. – _"¿Te mató Piedmon?"_

Antes de mirar la respuesta de mi reflejo, mi nuevo teléfono móvil sonó. En la pantalla aparecía un número y solo se me ocurrió mirar el papel que me había dado Tai con su número y el del idiota de Matt.

- Hola Tai – contesté al descolgar el teléfono. - ¿Dónde vamos a ir? – pregunté.

- ¿Cómo que tienes novio? – dijo algo molesto. - ¿Cómo le haces esto a Matt? – volvió a preguntar. - ¿Sabes lo mal que estaba ya? No encontramos a T.K por ninguna parte y encima tú le partes el corazón.

- Tai, cállate – dije muy enfadada – él intentó besarme, ¿qué esperabas que me quedara sin decir nada? – dije molesta. - ¿Creéis que es divertido venir después de ocho años con una idea en la cabeza y seguir sintiendo lo mismo? – unas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. – Tai yo no estoy aquí por gusto, estoy porque tengo una cuenta pendiente y no necesito que ni Matt esté enamorado de mí, ni mucho menos que tú me sermonees porque haya rechazado al chico del que estoy enamorada. – me tapé la boca, Tai siempre conseguía sacarme mis secretos aunque él no quisiera.

– Lo sabía – gritó muy feliz Sora detrás de él. – Yaiza teníamos puesto el manos libres.

- Que os den a todos los que estabais escuchando – dije riéndome - ¿No estaría Matt por ahí?

- no, tranquila – dijo Joe con un tono de júbilo muy marcado. - ¿Pero por qué estas con tu novio si a quien quieres es a Matt?

- Lo cierto es... – comencé a decir – Que he roto con mi novio esta tarde en el aeropuerto.

- ¿No tendrá algo que ver cierto rubio en todo esto? – preguntó una voz que no conocía. – Soy Mimi, la novia de Izzi y una de las mejores amigas de Matt, aunque parezca que nos odiemos a muerte. – dijo con un coro de risas detrás de ella.

- No, Matt no tiene nada que ver – dije ya algo molesta y cansada. – ahora dejarme dormir para que luego este como un roble y gane a Tai al karaoke.

- Tendrás que enfrentarte a todos – dijo Izzi entre risas. – Matt tiene el record de los chicos, Mimi el de las chicas y aun no hemos hecho el día del mixto.

- Pues esta noche os barreré – dije tirándome sobre la cama. – ahora os cuelgo.

- Adiós, Yaiza. – dijeron todos a la vez. Mientras yo colgaba el móvil.

RING, RING, RING.

- Ya voy – dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Ya era de noche, no sabía la hora, pero seguro que era pronto para que fuera alguno de mis "amigos". – Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté sorprendida.

**Nota de la autora: **

**Espero que os guste, os dejo con varias preguntas:**

**¿Que le pasó a Portmon?**

**¿Como estará el pobre T.K? ¿se preocuparan todos si sigue desaparecido?**

**y la mas apremiante ¿Quin habra llamado a Yaiza?**

**##si os ha gustado o lo odiais,dejar un review##**

**espero que os guste, nos leemos Lokaria Akire.**


	3. Chapter 3

3- Confusión de muchos, decisión de nadie.

Un chico de pelo entre negro y azul en una especie de melena, estaba parado en la puerta de mi habitación del hotel. Su mirada estaba llena de rabia, odio, temor y desconcierto.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, Ken – dije observándolo más detenidamente. Un dispositivo igual que el de T.K pero en negro sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Tú también eres un niño elegido. – afirmé con un tono entrecortado.

- Se que tú sabes donde está T.K – me acusó con temor en sus palabras. – Tú siempre le hablabas a Osamu de tu fantástico amigo T.K y de su extraordinario hermano mayor Matt. – dijo con los celos grabados a fuego en su mirada. – He comprendido esta tarde cuando me llamó Izzi que tú, Yaiza, eras la misma Yaiza que se supone que murió hace ocho años, la misma Yaiza que intentó hacer a mi hermano feliz siendo su única amiga, la misma Yaiza que llevo amando desde que conocí – dijo agarrándome con demasiada fuerza de las muñecas y embistiéndome contra la pared, estaba fuera de si mismo.

- Ken suéltame – le pedí, casi sin inmutarme a pesar del golpe contra la pared. – Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente. – dije con un tono impasible. – Que me sueltes. – dije dándole un rodillazo en el estomago. – No te metas con quien no puedes, eso fue lo primero que te enseñé. – dije agarrándole del cabello, mientras él estaba arrodillado sujetándose el estomago.

- Seguro que no le tratarías así a él – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y le solté como si su pelo quemara. – Izzi me dijo que le amas, pero eso yo ya lo sabía. – dijo tirándose boca abajo en el suelo ya más tranquilo, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

- Yo no te amo, Ken. – dije abrazándome las rodillas una vez me había sentado a su lado. – Te quiero como a un hermano y no puedo hacerte daño. – dije mientras él se daba la vuelta y quedaba tumbado boca arriba a mi lado. – Te protegeré siempre .Se lo juré a Osamu. – le aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara y le bese la frente.

- Voy a luchar por tu amor. – dijo muy serio, mirándome a los ojos. – Nadie te merece, nadie que no sea yo. – dijo dándome la espalda. – No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, pero tampoco dejare que nadie te vuelva a alejar de mi lado.

- Eso no es amor, puede que amistad, cariño fraternal; pero no es amor...– dije sin importarme si Ken me hacia caso o no. – es una obsesión mal sana.- dije con un tono de voz frío. – Te voy a contar un secreto. – Comencé a decir – Debes alejarte de mí y de los demás niños elegidos, marca con una gargantilla roja a la chica a la que en verdad amas.

- Pero yo te amo a ti. – dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño empeñado en conseguir un juguete que no es suyo.

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. – dije muy segura de mis palabras. – Estoy segura que amas a una chica y uno de tus mejores amigos te la robó. – dije viendo como me miraba asustado. – Ella es risueña, un tanto gritona, muy entusiasta y sobre todo... – entorné los ojos para ver mejor. – es la chica de la foto. – dije con una sonrisa lo más sincera que pude, siempre supe muy bien que la chica perfecta para Ken sería como la que yo había descrito.

- No – negó recogiendo la foto que se le había caído del bolsillo cuando le golpeé. – ella es la novia de Davis. Es una de mis mejores amigas y también es una de las niñas elegidas. – la sentenció sin saberlo, con las ultimas cinco palabras de la ultima frase.

- Si no la quieres, no te importará si alguien la matase – dije con una mirada fría, sabía que él la amaba pero si me lo negaba esta vez la incluiría en mi lista negra.

- No te atrevas a dañarla. – dijo incluso más fuera de si que antes, cogiéndome del cuello.

- Lo ves – dije retorciéndole la muñeca e inmovilizándolo para evitar un nuevo ataque. – la amas más que a mí, sino no me hubieras atacado. – dije triunfal.

- Pero ella... y Davis... es mi mejor amigo no puedo hacerle eso, no después de que T.K le quitara toda esperanza con Kari. – dijo afectado, Mirando hacia la puerta. – Yo... creí que te amaba. – Fui a decir otra vez mi discurso descorazonador, pero me interrumpió. – Es cierto que yo... tal vez yo... amo a Yolei.

-Regálale una gargantilla roja. – Dije Pensando en mi promesa, la promesa que le hice a mi "hermano de Sangre", sellé un pacto con Osamu, uno de esos pactos que implican hacerse cada uno una herida en la palma de una de tus manos y hacer un apretón de manos juntando las heridas y obviamente la sangre que corre de estas. – Seguro que tienes una excusa para regalársela o ¿te doy yo una?

- Creo que su cumpleaños es la semana que viene. – dijo con esa mirada suya llena de bondad y inocencia algo sonrojado. – Y el tuyo es dentro de un mes, se supone que moriste tres días después de cumplir los once.

- ¿Dónde esta mi tumba? – pregunté algo inquieta. – Quiero llevarle flores a mis padres y a Osamu. – mis ojos me escocían pero no sentía nada. –"_¿Por qué no puedo sentir tristeza? ¿Por qué siento solo el dolor físico?"_ – Pensé dejando correr mis lágrimas mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo. – _"No mientas, Matt despierta a tu frío corazón"_ – Sentenció una voz en mi cabeza, ¿la voz de Portmon?, ¿la de mi madre?, ¿la de Osamu?, no estoy segura pero sonaba en un tono muerto pero llena de cariño. – Suena extraño nombrar mi tumba.

- Seguro que tiene flores. – dijo muy melancólico. – Tu tumba siempre tiene millones de flores.

- me pregunto... – comencé a decir también melancólica, pero sin perder mi tono frío. - ¿Qué pasará cuando muera? – Me miró extrañado – Quiero decir... ¿abrirán mi tumba para volverme a enterrar?

- Sabes que es lo que siempre me sorprendió – comenzó a decir poniéndose en pie. – que encontraron los cuerpos de tus padres completamente separados y nunca encontraron el tuyo.

- ¿Encontraron el cuerpo de mi padre? – Eso era imposible – "_Mi padre esta vivo, esta vivo, Ken; Mi padre esta vivo."_ – pensé intentando pensar en teorías de porqué habían encontrado el cuerpo de mi padre.

- Claro – dijo sorprendido ante mi reacción. - Ufff... que tarde es, más te vale coger tus cosas o cambiarte o lo que quieras hacer antes de irnos porque tenemos que ir andando y queda algo lejos. – Dijo levantándose del suelo y yendo hacia el sofá.

A los pocos minutos ya estábamos caminando hacia el local donde los Digielegidos hacían todas sus competiciones amistosas. Era un garaje bastante grande con una puerta en la pared del fondo y una barra a un par de metros a la derecha de dicha puerta, en la pared de la izquierda había una especie de escenario improvisado y enfrente de este unos sofás y un par de mesas.

- Bienvenida – gritaron todos los presentes, hasta a los que no conocía aun.

- Yaiza, ven que te presentamos. – Dijo Tai muy contento desde el escenario. – Chicos atención. – llamó desde el micro a sus amigos. – Esta es Yaiza.

- Hola – saludé detrás de Tai alzando la vista del suelo. - ¿Qué tal estáis todos?

- Hola yo soy Codi – Me saludó un chico de pelo cortado casi a tazón, sus ojos Verdes eran muy distintos a los míos, los míos reflejaban frialdad, dolor, sufrimiento, mentiras, ansias de venganza y desesperanza; mientras los suyos mostraban la decisión, la responsabilidad, la sinceridad, el cariño hacia los demás y la esperanza normal en cualquier persona.

- Yo soy Yolei, la novia de Davis. – dijo la chica con un tono de voz cargado de entusiasmo, alegría y energía.

- Yo soy Mimi – dijo una chica con el pelo color rosa vestida muy a la moda. – La novia de Izzi, la loca del teléfono.

- Encantada. – dije tendiéndoles la mano. - ¿No habréis visto a T.K, a Kari o a Matt?

- Están en la comisaría – dijo Joe a mi espalda muy serio, como siempre. – T.K no aparece por ningún lado desde esta mañana.

- El pequeño T.K ha desaparecido – dije fingiendo horror, creo que me deberían haber dado un Oscar. – Seguro que aparecerá. – dije aun actuando.

- Si, bueno, que empiece la fiesta – gritó Tai encendiendo los altavoces. – Sora quería hablar contigo. – me dijo ayudándome a bajar del escenario.

Me guió hasta la puerta que había visto al entrar, allí había una cocina y otra puerta entre abierta por la que se veía un baño. Sora estaba sentada en un taburete, hablando por el teléfono con alguien y parecía muy preocupada.

- Espera Matt, Yaiza ya esta aquí – dijo en un susurro intentando que no la oyera. – No, tranquilo, no parece muy enfadada. – dijo girándose hacia mí con una gran sonrisa. – Ten cuidado, que la carretera esta muy mal y trae a Kari.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Tai con un tono celoso. – Yaiza se aburre, por que la he sacado de la fiesta y encima estás hablando con Matt – dijo el nombre de su amigo con un tono de burla.

- Celoso – afirmé mientras Sora se sonrojaba y me ofrecía asiento. – Tai creo que deberías irte. – Tai se enfado y me miró con una mirada asesina pero se asustó al ver la frialdad con la cual le devolví la mirada. Se fue con una mueca de terror en la cara.

- ¿Sabes que Matt...? – empezó a decir pero la interrumpí.

- No me importa si me quiere o esta dolido por lo de mi novio, - dije sin dejarla hablar – prefiero que siga pensando que tengo novio y que haga su vida. – Sora me fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo estuve saliendo con Matt. – me dijo agachando la cabeza. – Siempre parecía distante, bueno más distante que de costumbre, así que un día le pregunté que le pasaba. – no me agradaba la idea de que Sora hubiera salido con Matt. – Matt me contestó que estaba enamorado de otra, pero sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunté algo molesta. – No entiendo por que me lo cuentas, ya te he dicho que... – me dio un manotazo y fijó su mirada detrás de mí, mirando hacia el oscuro pasillo.

- Todas las novias que ha tenido Matt le han dejado por razones similares. – dijo mirándome finalmente con una mirada llena de felicidad y rencor mezclados. – La última le dejo porque la llamó Yaiza... – perdí el equilibrio y me caí del taburete, en el que estaba sentada. – veo que lo vas entendiendo, tu le amas y él te ama, blanco y en botella...

- Si me quisiera tanto como dices me hubiera seguido cuando me fui corriendo del ascensor – dije sentándome otra vez en el taburete.

- Si quieres algo déjalo ir – dijo Kari desde la puerta – Matt siempre dice eso.

- ¿sabéis algo ya? – preguntó Sora. – es muy raro que T.K desaparezca así, eso es más propio de...

- De mí – dijo Matt con cara de preocupación desde detrás de Kari. Quería saltar del taburete, pedirle perdón, parpadear y aparecer de nuevo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Deseaba que todo aquello hubiera sido solo un mal sueño. - ¡Yaiza! – gritó preocupado mientras yo volvía a perder el equilibrio con tal mala suerte que me golpeé en la cabeza y me quedé inconsciente.

FLASHBACK

Me caí al suelo, hacía mucho calor no había comido ni bebido en días y encima estaba caminando por un desierto.

- Yaiza – dijo agotado Portmon cogiéndome del brazo y ayudándome a levantarme. – apóyate en mi hombro.

- No quiero seguir. – dije tirando mi dispositivo a la arena y poniéndome a llorar. - ¿Por qué he de luchar por este mundo?

- Para que puedas volver a tu casa – dijo el digimon con una mirada melancólica.

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a volver. – dije poniéndome en pie. – Mis padres están muertos, los mataron esos bichos que son como tú. – dije llena de odio. – los mataron los fantasmas digimon.

- Gennai, te salvó para que tú me ayudaras a salvar este mundo. – dijo con una mirada fría pero llena de dolor. – Los amos oscuros también mataron a mis amigos y familiares, lo único que quiero es vengarme de ellos.

- La venganza no es buena – dije dándole la mano. – Mi mamá decía que no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio.

- ¿eso que significa? – preguntó ayudándome a caminar.

- Creo que significa que no hace falta vengarse de alguien por lo que te hace malo. – dije notando como se me iban cerrando los ojos y me fallaban las piernas. – sino dejarlo pasar, porque a la gente que hace cosas malas solo le pasan cosas malas.

- ¡Gabumon, anda más rápido! – gritó la voz de Matt no muy lejos de allí.

- ¡Golpe de lobo! – Portmon atacó hacia el suelo – entra, vamos, no deben vernos.

- Pero es Matt – dije buscándolo con la mirada – él es de los buenos. Matt es mi amigo. – pero dio igual Portmon me empujó y dentro del agujero me tapó la boca.

- ¿Has oído eso? – preguntó Matt con un tono de esperanza en la voz. – Parecía la voz de... – paró de hablar. – Ella está muerta. – se dijo tristemente.

- No sabes lo equivocado que estás – susurró Portmon – chaval, no sabes como te equivocas. – volvió a decir.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Matt asomándose al oscuro agujero pero a pesar de que yo podía ver sus perfectos ojos azules, su cabello ubio y descuidado y su sonrisa de desafío él no podía verme, por la oscuridad que reinaba en el agujero. – sal, maldito Digimon cobarde.

- No soy un cobarde – dijo Portmon saltando del agujero. – Me llamo Portmon y este es mi pozo, es mágico, oyes a la persona a la que quieres oír.

- Mientes – dijo Matt – Yo quiero oír a mi hermano, no a su amiga muerta...

- Tal vez te equivoques – dijo Portmon con una sonrisa de burla, muy parecida a la de Matt.

- Portmon, déjalo – dijo Gabumon con cara de enfado. – Matt tenemos prisa.

- No – dijo Matt como un niño caprichoso – Necesito oír la voz del pozo. – Portmon le empujo lejos del pozo, si seguía así se caería y me descubriría. - ¿Quieres luchar?

- No Matt te lo suplico déjalo – grité desde el pozo – Portmon huye y no vuelvas. – dije muy enfadada.

- Yaiza... no, no, no – dijo apartándose del pozo con las manos en los oídos – Quiero oír a T.K no a Yaiza. – gritó probablemente mirando a Portmon. - ¿Por qué me torturas?

- ¿Acaso la odias? – preguntó Portmon en un tono enfurecido.

- Sí – dijo Matt recibiendo un golpe de Portmon. – no me pegues. – dijo antes de que se oyera otro golpe.

- Mini fuego – atacó Gabumon. – Deja a Matt, seguro que no odia a esa chica.

- Sí que la odio. – dijo asomándose al pozo. – Te odio por que te has ido, me dijiste que nunca dejarías solo a T.K. – unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. – Ni siquiera pude despedirme, no pude decirte lo mucho que me importabas. – se estaba escurriendo, iba a caerse dentro del hoyo.

- Portmon – llamé al Digimon – sálvalo y deja que escuche mi mensaje desde mi tumba. – dije llorando, mientras tanto Portmon apartó a Matt lo justo como para que no se cayera. – Matt, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Solo te voy a pedir que no pienses nunca más en mí. – dije completamente destrozada. – Salva a este mundo. Y si por alguna mala pasada del destino piensas alguna vez en mí, quiero que sepas que yo... que tú... que siento lo mismo. – dije dejándome caer de rodillas en el suelo del hoyo.

- siento haber dicho que te odiaba – dijo gritando tras un rato. – pero... por favor no te vallas no me dejes solo.- Vi su cara, pero como la vez anterior en no pudo verme.

- Te perdono Matt, - dije casi ahogándome en llanto. – adiós.

- Gabumon debemos seguir el viaje – dijo en tono frío – y... gracias por todo, Portmon. – dijo yéndose. – cuida ese pozo, si salvamos el digimundo volveré a escucharla.

- Adiós – se despidió Portmon. – Es un buen chico, se nota que te quiere – yo seguía llorando. – Debes volver cuando salvemos el Digimundo.

- ¿Volver a donde? – dijo un voz que conocía bastante bien.

- Yaiza – Me llamó Portmon, entró de un salto en el hoyo y me sacó para empezar a correr por el desierto. – Piedmon sabe que los demás niños elegidos ignoran tu presencia aquí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¡Portmon! – grité despertando de pronto, estaba en uno de los sofás del garaje de los niños elegidos. – Lo siento.

- No tienes porque sentirlo – dijo Kari – lo cierto es que es normal que tengas pesadillas después del cacho golpe que te has dado en la cabeza. – esa chica siempre conseguía calmar cualquier dolor o preocupación.

- Estoy bien – dije antes de que nadie preguntara – Sabéis que odio llamar la atención. – dije empujando a Matt y Tai para poderme sentar. – Empezamos con el mixto de Karaoke, ya, un, dos, un, dos.

- Si señorita – dijo Tai colocándose en poción de batalla. – Que empiece el juego.

**notas de la autora:**

**puede que os resulte extraño ver a Matt llorando, pero en este fic descubrireis que no solo Yaiza oculta cosas a sus amigos.**

**Gracias a todos los que leeis mis historias, dejeis o no reviews, espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Lokaria Akire**


End file.
